ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
MTV Networks International
Company]]MTV Networks International (MTVN International) is a division of MTV Networks, a subsidiary of Viacomhttp://www.viacom.com/ourbrands/medianetworks/mtvnetworks/Pages/mtvninternational.aspx. Founded in December 1995, MTV Networks International includes the management and branding of 68 MTV channels around the world and other brands associated with MTV such as Nickelodeon, Comedy Central VH1, TMF, VIVA and Game One. The division also handles the international distribution of many MTV Networks programs. MTV Networks International is primarily based in New York, London and Warsaw. MTV Networks International also hosts local offices throughout the world represented by MTV Networks Europe, MTV Networks Asia, MTV Networks Africa and MTV Networks Latin America. The first channel operated by MTV Networks International was MTV Europe which was launched by MTV Networks Europe on August 1, 1987 followed by MTV Brazil in 1990 and further expansion with MTV in Asia and Africa throughout the 1990s and 2000s. MTV international timeline * MTV Europe (August, 1987 - further regionalization began in 1997) * MTV Brazil (October, 1990) * MTV Latin America (October, 1993) * MTV Asia (January, 1994 - further regionalization began in 1999) * MTV India (1996) * MTV Australia (March, 1997) * MTV Russia (September, 1998) * MTV Africa (February, 2005 - branded as MTV Base) * MTV New Zealand (August, 2006) * MTV Turkey (OMG/MCD - 2006-2010) (2010-MTVNI) * MTV Arabia (October, 2007) * MTVNHD (September, 2008) (operates in Europe and Latin America only) MTV Networks International Subsidiaries * MTV Networks Europe * MTV Networks Germany * MTV Networks North (MTV Networks UK & Ireland, MTV Networks Nordic, MTV Networks Benelux) * MTV Networks South (MTV Networks Italia, MTV Greece, MTV Spain, MTV Portugal) * MTV Networks Poland * MTV Networks Russia * MTV Networks Emerging Markets (a subsidiary of MTV Networks Germany includes MTV Hungary, MTV Romania, MTV Czech Republic, MTV Ukraine) * MTV Networks North & South Asia * MTV Networks Asia * MTV Networks Japan * MTV Networks Australia & New Zealand * MTV Networks Latin America *MTV Networks North *MTV Networks South * MTV Networks Africa MTV on-air branding Since MTV's launch in Europe and around the world, MTV has made use of MTV US's on-air identity. Overtime, MTV gradually produced its own on-air identity throughout the early 1990s. From 1997, MTV's regionalization throughout Europe brought about specialized an on-air identity which reflected the tastes and influences from that region. As of July 1, 2009 all MTV channels globally share the same on-air branding such as a standard logo, idents and promoshttp://www.universaleverything.com/289 (except MTV US, MTV Canada and MTV Brazil). This is part of MTV Networks International's global branding initiative. The on-air branding titled Pop X1000 reflects the changing nature of popular culture with MTV at the heart of these rapid changes. The branding was designed by MTV's design department World Design Studio in Milan, with additional designs being added by other global departments throughout the year. The branding has been overseen by Universal Everything. This branding has been adopted by MTV Networks Europe, MTV Networks Asia, MTV Networks Africa and MTV Networks Latin America. See also * MTV Europe * Pan-European HD MTV channel * MTV Europe Foundation * Mtv Networks Europe References Category:Viacom Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:MTV Networks